The Black Phoenix
by Adhara3Black
Summary: "Cassiopeia Alya Black." She was raised to be a queen of serpents, the very meaning of her name, from the best snakes around. They never knew they were teaching her how to dismantle their empire from the inside. Pureblood Society.
1. Prologue

The Black Phoenix

Prologue:

"I can explain," I know my face is as open and innocent as a Slytherin's can be. I'm not sure how I got to be in Number 12 Grimmauld Place but I am, still standing amazingly enough. All of the Weasleys' faces are in a similar look of shock and Harry Potter looks like he is about to topple out of the bloody chair he is sitting in.

"How'd you get in here? There are blood wards around this damn property!" The old, cranky Auror who used to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher demanded.

I flicked my grey away towards him and raised a single eyebrow with a smirk. My eyes meet a similar grey that are stone.

"That's not important right now," I swallow. "Look, Potter isn't wrong about the king red-head. The snake that bit him had poison added to her system that only phoenix tears will heal. The wound will just keep reopening until Fawkes cries on him." I was met with incredulous looks. Outrage bubbled up from my stomach. I raised my nose and turned my head. "Look, you can believe me or not, but I do not waste my time spreading falsehoods, so if you'll excuse me, I have a proper Yule celebration to attend," I snapped haughtily. Draco did tell me this was a bad idea.

The grey-eyed man sprang into action. "Harry, firecall Dumbledore now. Boys, get ahold of your mother, the faster the hospital knows the better. Moody, go to the hospital and set up a patrol, someone wanted Arthur dead. NOW!" His final cry broke the shock freezing the room and had it in a flurry of moment in a heartbeat.

I stepped back, preparing to make my escape in the chaos. "You, you don't leave. Please. Just, please. What's-What's your name?" His grey eyes are so desperate that I can no longer let him bare the weight of our name alone. My eyes grow misty at what could have been.

"Cassiopeia Alya Black." The stunned look in his eyes was worth it. That was all I managed before I fainted.


	2. Chapter One: A Holiday Reunion

Chapter One: A Holiday Reunion

I came to with a swimming head, not sure what to make of my surroundings. The sheets are silk and cool, even though I know it is day now because light is streaming in from the windows. The walls are a green and silver wallpaper, the silver glinting from the lights. Pictures of lost Slytherins adorn the wall.

"We need to know how a 15-year-old girl managed to get through the wards Black!" The screaming is not appreciated. I groan as the pressure behind my eyes pulses.

"Here, Ms. Malfoy, you need to drink." Professor Lupin is in a chair beside the bed I am laying in. His amber eyes looking as concerned and wary as ever.

I yawn, "Professor, I know what breaking the wards last night cost me, you might as well call me by my actual name." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

He sighs, "Very well, I am to assume you are to go by Ms. Black?" I nod.

"What gave it away? The grey eyes or the black hair?" He snorted, "Here, drink this." He thrust the glass of pumpkin juice into my hand.

I raised the glass to him, "Good man you are, for not making my drink some disgusting potion this early in the morning." I spoke too soon. The rancid taste of moldy treacle tart hit my tongue and spewed from my mouth. "A nutrient potion? You could have warned me!" I gazed at him with betrayal in my eyes and a pout on my lips.

"Merlin, you look just like Sirius when you do that," the shock and wonder filled his voice, making it heavy and nostalgic.

I raised a brow, "Well, he is my uncle after all," I sniffed. "That was a dirty trick you played, getting me to trust you, then trying to make me consume that disgraceful thing," I huffed. A barking laugh broke my pouting.

"She might have inherited the Black charm after all, eh Moony?" There he is. My uncle. I didn't notice my shaking hands until Professor Lupin sent me a concerned look. The shaggy black hair that's still perfectly elegant, long nose to look down on others, high cheekbones perfect for turning the head and cutting people with its sharpness, the lips that are sin. He is everything that a Black is supposed to be, but I know that inside he is not. He is brave and daring, good in every way that matters. I do not know how he managed such a feat growing up with my grandmother.

"So, Cassie," I scowl. I have never liked my name to be shortened. My father named me to be a queen, not some insignificant human.

"Sirius, old pal, I can recall a series of upper classmen males from the Gryffindor clan finding themselves in the hospital wing by not calling Ms. Black here by her full name." Professor Lupin looks, dare I say it, amused. Sirius lets out another bark of a laugh.

"My father named me to be a queen," my explanation is simple enough. Sirius's eyes take on a calculating edge and seem to measure all that I am worth in about 1 second.

"Yes, he sure did, didn't he? Remus, the room, if you will please?" My old professor stands and leaves with a nod. Sirius takes his place in the walnut chair with the elegance of a nobleman, not someone who spent a decade in Azkaban.

"How did- how did?" I cut him off. His hesitance gave him away.

"How did my father manage to have me?" I asked softly. He nodded slowly, he probably didn't trust his voice to speak. I gave him a crooked grin. The matching grey eyes lit up.

"It's quite simple really, he fell in love," I shrugged my shoulders as if that would denote how mundane the action was. My uncle let out a booming laugh.

"Reg just fell in love, huh? That's all?" His eyes swam with mirth, and my heart clinched. Would my father's eyes have looked like that when he was amused with me?

"Perhaps you knew of her? Anastasia Selwyn? Aunt Cissa never liked to talk about her, so I quit asking," I swallowed nervously and licked my already dry lips, not sure what his answer was going to be.

He nodded, "Everyone knew her, right charming that witch was. Fair blonde hair, brown eyes, she was hilarious. She had quite the mouth on her if I remember correctly, such a smart-arse. It's not a stretch Reg fell for her. I can remember when there was an incident between Harry's mother and Snape and she stalked to the where Snape was waiting to talk to Lily and gave him quite the dressing down for embarrassing their house. Her and Lily were friends, you see? They studied a lot together, she was wicked smart." My mouth felt like cotton. He knew her, actually knew her. I couldn't wrap my brain around the fact.

"Now little one, I think it is my turn for your story," his tone was firm and I knew there would be no wiggling out of this one. Even the best snakes can only slither so far in a small cage.

"Well, I grew up with the Malfoys, my mom died when I was 3. I really don't recall that much about her. Umm, my dad died the summer after his 7th year, I'm sure you know. They were together for most of the summer. And yeah, 9 months later I was born on April 30th." I shrugged. He kicked back in his chair, balancing on two legs.

"That doesn't answer me two questions: how did you manage to break into the wards? and why did you warn us about, how did you put it, "the king redhead"?" The legs of his chair hit the floor with a dull thud. His forearms were rested on his thighs with his hands clasped. His eyes were intense and I knew he was looking for every sign of distrust in my body right now.

"I had help?" my mutter was barely heard. He pushed air through his nose with a "Hmm". I knew that answer would not satisfy his curiosity.

"Daphne helped me break through the wards. The Greengrasses are quite gifted with them. We took the chance that the house would let the blood heir through no matter the protection around it, I mean I already knew the name from Dad's journal, so we took the chance. It took a lot of Runes," I shifted up higher in the bed.

"So, two fifteen-year-old girls figured out how to thwart the Fideulus Charm?" His voice was unbelieving.

"Yes, and three fifteen-year-old boys managed to transform themselves into animals," I said casually. His chuckle caught me off guard.

"You have me there, little snake," he chuckled deep in his throat. Sirius Black nodded his head for me to continue.

"Mr. Weasley has been poking his head into the wrong houses," my voice is soft, "He pushed a raid on the Nott household. They are leading in the export business now, especially in specialized potion supplies. Theo's mom, she died, in uh childbirth, and he was raised by his father and a multitude of nannies. One of those nannies was a muggleborn. Theo overheard Uncle Lucius and Mr. Nott talking and told me. Theo, he didn't want Mr. Weasley to die for doing his job."

Silence. Absolute silence. Until my stomach growled. I could feel my face heat up and I knew I was red as the Weasley hair. Sirius snickered. Then he chuckled, which turned to laughter, big booming barks.

"Three fifth years Slytherins found out how to outsmart their parents or guardians to actually save the lives of the people on the opposite side? It's perfect! James would be having such a laugh with me," he placed his face in his hands and continued to laugh. Maybe this was a side effect from the Dementors?

"Well, four if you count Draco, he helped me escape to Daph's house," this seemed to only increase the snickering. Something about Lucius's own son could be made out from his mouth.

"Umm, Unc-, Mr. Black?" I stumbled over the words, not sure what to address him as. This seemed to shake him out of his hysteria. His eyes were warm and affectionate.

"Uncle. Always Uncle," he said firmly, "Regulus would be so proud of you. Ana would be so honored to call you her daughter. I can see them both in you so much," my throat clenched and my nose started to sting.

"I have always been informed that I look like my father, do I look like her at all?" My tone is more pleading than I mean it to be.

"To be honest with you, you are a spitting image of him. The high cheekbones, pouty lips, and long nose, but your freckles are your mother's. The shape of your eyes belongs to your mother also. Everything else I can tell you in time, but your mouth definitely came from your mother," his ends with a soft smile and places his hand over mine.

I licked my lips, "I want to get to know you. I don't care what Aunt Narcissa says. Blood is blood, no matter what they believe" I told him resolutely. He nodded his agreeance. Family, we were family.

"Yes," he said calmly, "I would like that." Happiness bubbled up in my chest.

"My father's old journals said that you didn't care much for Slytherins, when did that change?" Sirius looked at me surprised. He was off-balance now.

"You are quite blunt to come from the house of snakes, little girl," he let out a barking laughed. "I suppose when the biggest betrayal came from one of my best friends, from Gryffindor," his eyes seemed to turn stale and I began to think about how awful it would be to find Daphne's body, dead, and worse because of someone we both trusted. After all, with the Fidelius Charm the information had to be given willingly.

I opened my mouth to ask him about redecorating the awful manor, when we were interrupted by a crash. We shared a look and I sprang from the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MALFOY?" The youngest male Weasley hollered.

I was rounding the corner and a few steps down when Draco decided to respond. The scream of don't do it was stuck in my throat.

"I came to make sure your ragtag order did not misplace my cousin and see that she is well," he sniffed at him as though his mere presence caused the air to rot. His slicked back blonde hair and grey eyes left no choice about who he belonged to.

"HOW THE FUCK DO THESE 15 YEAR OLDS KEEP BLOODY GETTING IN HERE?"

"ALASTOR LANGUAGE! THOSE 15 YEAR OLDS DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!"

"WHAT BLOODY COUSIN? SHE'S A MALOFY!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!"

"I KNOW SHE CAME THROUGH WITH OUT HER CHARMS ON HER, HOW THICK CAN YOU BE?"

"DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT MALFOY!"

"I'LL TALK TO HIM HOWEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE, POTTY!"

I lifted my wand with a deafening bang, the red sparks flouting to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" All eyes turned to look at me. Draco marched his pompous ass over to the staircase.

"What were you doing that was so important that you could not return home? Daphne thinks you're dead, Theo's about to have a heart attack because he told you the information! Crabbe and Goyle were ready to tear this place down brick by brick! Do you know what Mum would do to me if she knew I snuck you out? She's a Black, you know she's certifiably bonkers! We agreed on 3 hours! No contact we tell-"

My heart dropped, "You didn't."

"Yes, Ms. Black, he did," the familiar drawl cut through the room. Fuck.

"Uncle Sev! So glad you could make it! How are your holidays celebrations?" I smiled at him sweetly. He raised an eyebrow. Aunt Narcissa followed him through the fireplace. Draco and I shared a look. I knew we were thinking the same thing, fuck.


	3. Chapter Two: Deception

Chapter Two: Deception

"Well, dear, we are in trouble," Snape hissed. I gulped. I glided across the room to him and Aunt Cissa. She was looking around, inspecting the place. Her nose raised ever so elegantly, "It has been awhile since I've been here, but I do seem to recall that it was in a much better shape." Sirius Black crossed the large room from the stairs.

"Cissa, isn't lovely to see you? I've been waiting for a chance to talk to you and your, husband," his crooning was darker than I expected. Then to my surprise, her spine stiffened. Something he insinuated resonated within her.

With a single brow raised, she asked, "I suppose that you will be having proper Yule celebrations here, cousin?" Their connection of blood was acknowledged.

He shook his head, his dark hair shaggy, "I do not believe so, _little_ cousin." Marking his claim as the older cousin, the main line, the ruling Black. "Your hair is lighter than the last time I've had the chance to visit with you," a distinct cut to who was the more powerful house, and who Lucius would have to answer to if Sirius were to use his ties to Lord Black. After all the Malfoy line while rich and powerful married into the Blacks, not the other way around.

She sniffed and smiled blandly, "Shame about the Yule traditions, this house could do with a cleansing." She finished her words with a sweeping glace towards Hermione Granger and Professor Lupin, leaving no doubt as to what her statement meant. "Come Draco, Cassiopeia, we must be on our way to the manor."

I relaxed in the velvet green arm chair in one of the many Malfoy Manor's sitting rooms, basking in the warmth the expensive scotch sent to my stomach.

Daphne's pale gold face was dumbfounded, "And they believed you? They trusted you just like that?"

"Ah yes, it was simply pathetic, really. The Order wanted so badly to trust in her, they took to her like she was Hestia, instead of Persephone," Draco drawled, hiding his smirk behind the glass of firewhiskey.

Daphne shook her elegant blonde head daintily, "Lord, those fools! How on Earth have they managed to not be trounced?" Her delicate eyebrows were raised in indignation, her lips thinned more so than they already were.

"Daphne, darling, it is quite simple. Do you not understand? The Order has the power that Death Eaters just do not know, love!" Blaise's voice, that was as smooth as my drink, glided through the air. Laughter spilt into the room. A gleeful mocking that was participated in by all.

"I told Uncle Sirius that I would return on the 27th. After Cissa's plan for the day of course. Yule season is about peace after all," my gaze stayed on the Yule log the Aunt Cissa had decorated the room with. The crackling fire filled the room with light and seemed to banish the ever-present chill within the manor. The light gleaming across the handcrafted oak floors of the study.

"How will you dress?" Daphne leaned forward in the chair to inquire of me. Her eyes were wide and sparkling. Her diamond necklace swinging forward with her movement. The glass she was drinking from clasped between her hands.

"Dripping in silk and diamonds, am I correct Draco?" Blaise's molten eyes set a path up my legs. I left them crossed, drawing my right leg higher up my thigh, moving the silk skirt upwards.

"Obviously," my cousin drawled, "She was raised by Malfoys and Malfoys never deserve anything but the best." Draco's ego was suffocating.

"As is well Draco dear, I will dress to impress. Perhaps it is time to introduce Potter to what a proper pureblood is expected to dress like, unlike what he wears with those nasty clothes of his. Surely, he knows that he has access to his trust vault to be able to buy more than school robes," I furrowed my brows, taking another sip from my glass.

Daphne stuck her nose up in the air, "If we are going to take in a new stray, I would like to be informed in a due amount of time to prepare for having Potter be friends with slimy snakes," she huffed.

"But first, we must figure out a way for Potter to seem infallible. We cannot have a repeat of the situation with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. If he is going to ally himself with Slytherins, we need a firm enough public backing where they will not abandon their savior," Theo broke his silence to provide the crucial public manipulation like always.

"Well, there is always defeating the Dark Lord," Blaise interject crisply. He looked to Theo who was seated next to him on the couch for agreement, but Theo wouldn't meet his eyes. Daphne nodded her head in agreement. I pursed my lips and waved him off.

"Blaise, you know that is not to happen for a few more years yet, do not be impatient. Besides, the Dark Lord needs people to fear him more so than they do now for it to be the most effective. People are forgetting the fear from the first war." I shook my head, my ebony curls falling into my face.

"There are some factions that action will not sit well with Blaise," Draco's soft murmur flited through the air. He was seated on the glowing silver couch that was in-between mine and Daphne's and across from the one Theo was seated on, all centered in the middle of the fireplace.

"Well, you simply cannot please everyone," Blaise shrugged. He, Theo, and Draco began to get into a boring argument about some meaningless Quidditch match.

I rose, my Harry Winston bracelet clinking on the glass as I moved to the window that was overlooking the snow-covered estate. The tree line looked picturesque dusted with the powder snow we received. Daphne announced she was going to the ladies' room, more than likely to powder her nose. I sighed, why would Potter not dress like someone of his standing? His paternal grandmother was a Black, surely, she would have raised his father with some form of decorum even for Gryffindors.

Theo's delicate touch on my elbow startled me from my thoughts. His gentle blue eyes appeared subdued, as they always did when he had to spend more time than necessary with his father. His dark brown hair swooping down to fall almost considered indecent on Purebloods.

"What's on your mind, Cass? World domination after your take over off the Wizarding World?" I laughed delicately, smiling softly, and shook my head to deny the claim.

"Ah no, that would be simply too easy," my eyes must have given me away for he then asked, "You are still thinking about Potter, aren't you?" His tone grew more serious, and his eyebrows rose.

I pursed my lips, "Why would he continue to dress like that?" he started to lead me to the high-backed couches of the room. "Why would he not claim his trust, after being entered in the Triwizard Tournament, that would declare him a legal adult in the eyes of Magic, in the eyes of the Old Ways he could claim all the Potter vaults and properties. The Ministry would not be able to contest with that? Why would he continue to live in squalor?" my eyebrows were knitted in confusion. My heels clicked softly on the floor. The silver wallpaper glowed from the light coming in through the windows, all the snow making it seem brighter than normal.

"Do you remember when we were first years? How surprised he acted at any form of magic at all?" Theo leaned in close.

"Why of course, I remember because Draco used to mock him in the common room. He did not even know how to accept a duel, Weasley did for him."

"He was extremely skinny also, he used to wolf down everything like he wouldn't get the chance to eat again, like he was rationed food," Theo took a swig of his own drink and I pretended not to notice the tremble in his fingers. Yes, Theo would know what that was like.

"Theo, love, did you stalk the Boy-Who-Lived?" I teased softly. I put a comforting hand on his arm, "Because if you have something to share, then I promise it will be-", Theo brushed my hand away and interrupted me.

"You cannot deny we were all interested in the hero that the little boy was shaped up to be," his eye roll did nothing to hide the flush in his cheeks. "And I do not have a bloody crush on Harry Potter!"

"What, you have a crush on Potter? Do tell! What did I miss?" Daphne hurried to the adjacent armchair, leaning into where Theo was.

"I do not have a crush on Potter!" Theo exclaimed, standing. Gleeful laughter broke from my chest as Blaise and Draco reentered the room, both looking as confused as Daphne had. I was still giggling as the boys began to hound Theo and Daphne began to pester him too.

"I THINK HE WAS ABUSED BY HIS MUGGLE RELATIVES!"

We all stopped. Theo's father was the classic abusive. The physical, identifiable classic that was the easiest to identify and sometimes seemingly the most monstrous.

Daphne's mother was the perfect, skinny society type. Her father wanted a son, not two daughters. Anytime Daph gained a pound it was known, anytime she turned a boy down at school, it was acknowledged. Anytime her parents came back from a honeymoon trip she held her breath, if her mother bore a son, her necessity was finished.

Blaise's mother was absent, in present and love, moving from victim to victim, leaving behind a son who didn't believe in commitment.

Draco, well Narcissa loved him more than her own life, she was just damaged. Years of teaching left her convinced of the world of a certain way. His father valued him above all, but manipulated him into punishing himself, cruelly.

And me, well, I was just forgotten. The perfect society princess who was shoved into a room and left to tend to themselves. I was always grateful to the Malfoys for taking me in, but it was known that nothing in the world comes free and everything has a price. Skipping piano lessons? No food for a few days. Not wanting a bath? You can bathe in the pond, in December. Simple things like that. Disgracing the family name by not wanting to learn the family tree? That's not to be discussed about. Yet, charming people for Lucius and Aunt Cissa, an extra gift. Mocking Pansy and not letting her fit in with us, a new silk dress. Everything had a price, yes everything in the world had a price.

But if anyone would pick up the signs it would be the most observant of us all, "Theo?"

He began to pace and rub his brow, something he did only when he was more stressed that usual.

"He showed no sign of knowing magic, he was wearing rags, he did not know how offensive it was to not shake Draco's hand -even if he did dislike him-, and the way he eats, shoveling everything into his mouth at once. I wasn't sure, but then the way that he latched onto his godfather. Why would he do that if he had a loving family in the muggle world?"

"Dear God, it's perfect," Draco breathed, "Dumbledore would have his own sacrificial lamb. His own golden boy that would have no self-preservation at all. His very own weapon to use, and Potter would be completely loyal, even grateful for recusing him."

"How would Dumbledore ensure that he did not get into Slytherin, that is where most children with darker past drift to?" Daphne asked. "He should've been one of us," she said. I swallowed thickly.

"He'd ensure that the person who saved him from his dreadful life did not like Slytherins, and would mention it," I nodded in agreeance with Blaise's suggestion. "Painting them as evil before he even entered the Wizarding World, setting him against his class and culture." His molten brown eyes seemed to darken with rage.

"How could he do that? Isn't he supposed to be light and good" Daphne asked, disgusted.

"Easy, it was for the greater good, Dumbledore is human. He cannot possibly be all good," I emptied my glass. "Daphne, I think we will be taking in another stray, prepare for possibly Weasley and Granger as well. Blaise, contact Skeeter and get her to write about inclusion, we need to give the people the answer then let them be asked the question. Oh, Theo, Draco, we need to work on the werewolf angle too, I am tired of having incompetent teachers."


	4. Chapter 3: The Most Important Lesson

Chapter 3: The Most Important Lesson

The last place I wanted to be was mingling with the people at Aunt Cissa's party, but I was not naïve enough to think that it wasn't necessary. Knowing the right people was often more important than knowing the correct information. I tilted my head and smiled that empty society smile as I listened to the wife of the head of the department of Spells, Jinxes, and Curses Control blabber on about her first child's day care trouble.

"And, the day care does not enough open until 9am! Can you believe, so many office positions open before then and mothers must be at work before then! But, I bet you would not have any experience with that, would you?" I smiled tightly, ignoring her dig at my status. Petty little bitch.

"You are quite right, I would not. Mrs. Turpin is standing next to the cocktails, perhaps you could let her know of your concerns as she is the head of the CDC at the Ministry?" Her eyes light up.

"Why! You are most precious for introduction, I'll let her know that the Lady Black sent me over!" she scurried off.

I took a sip for my champagne flute and straitened my white glove.

"You did well," Aunt Narcissa's voice had a note of success in it, "The situation was handled very well, I am unsure if I would have been able to redirect her insinuation any better myself, well done," a soft smile overcame my lips. Praise from her in the matter of sucking up and politics did not come lightly. She was a prodigy at it. Maybe I could use that to my advantage?

"There has been a matter that I have been meaning to discuss with you, truthfully. I am tired of incompetent teachers, and you are well aware of how important that it is that Draco and I test well on our OWL scores…" Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I do believe I am, and if this is about the savage of the creature you had the year before last-" I interrupted her sharply.

"Yes, he may be a werewolf but I do not care if he was a bleeding leprechaun if he is able to get us caught up last year from the whole fake Moody disaster and prepare us for our exams! Dumbledore has been unable to hire anyone with a brain and-" I exhaled through my nose loudly.

Her spine stiffened, "You are quite serious about this, no?" She took a sip from her glass as she waited for me to answer.

"I have to do well," my words needed no further explanation to Aunt Cissa. She knew as well as I did, the daughters with the highest scores and best standings were arranged with the most agreeable of sons.

"Alright, I am not a fan of my son and ward being around a dark creature, but if he is as invaluable as you claim I can see why you would want him reinstated," Her sharp grey eyes softened towards me for the first time since I grew boobs. She touched my cheek gently, "I promise I will see what I can do, perhaps maybe as a private tutor on the grounds would be enough? I would have to be careful not to offend Umbridge as she is the pet of the Minister at the moment, but if the newspapers ran a few stories about the inclusion of magical creatures and werewolves were wizards first, we may be able to persuade Fudge to allow it to help him with the Light side vote. He is over by the refreshment bar, go and speak. Old men like fresh young faces."

I smiled brightly at her, "Thank you," she nodded sharply before disappearing herself. As I made my way over to Fudge, an odd feeling stuck me. For the first time in my life, I was oddly envious of the Gryffindors, who I am sure were just playing Exploding Snap and talking to each other, laughing it up in a gold-tinted haze.

"Minster! How lovely to see you in our home! I am beyond ecstatic that you had to time to swing by!" I clasped my hands together in glee and smiled at him sweetly.

He hiccupped, his cheeks already flushed from the elf wine, "Oh my dear Miss Black, what a lovely sight! How have your holidays been fairing, my lovely lady?" I giggled girlishly. I ignored the fact he did not address me with the proper title.

"Oh quite well, Minister, sir! I have been shopping recently and been spending time with my family! Now, tell me all about you? How have _your_ holidays been?" His chest seemed to puff more than I thought possible, as the young daughter of an Ancient and Most Noble House was interested in him. He continued to blather on and on about his holiday plans and how gracious my Aunt and Uncle were to host this lovely and traditional Yule party.

"Yes, I do believe Aunt Cissa did a lovely job combining the frankincense, myrrh, and cinnamon into a welcoming scent rather than making it too overpowering like _some_ do," I said.

"Oh Cassie!" I tried not to bristle at the informal address. "She also did an amazing job at setting up the ritual alter," Millicent Bulstrode's mother, Elinor, said.

I laughed softly, "Thank you, I believe she did as well. The lights will be turned off at 5 till 7, with only the Yule log remaining and we will say our blessing, as a matter of fact Auntie wanted me to invite your mother, Catherine, Minster Fudge, to join me and Cissy in the blessing." Aunt Cissa hadn't really said that, but I knew she hadn't invited anyone yet as she would approve of my choice. I touched my bracelet twice to let her know, 1 tap for choice number one, the Minster's mother. Her bracelet was linked to mine. I felt to three swift taps of confirmation that she had received my message.

"Oh, she would be delighted!" Fudge's belly jiggled as he clapped his hands with glee. "I must go inform her right now!" He scurried off to inform her right away I am sure.

Rose Avery, wife of Wolfstan Avery, gently touched my hand, "Now, has Narcissa set up any matches for you yet, dear?" Her straight white smile was bright and her pale cheeks were flushed. I wondered what she wanted.

I smiled softly, "Oh no, nothing official. She wanted to wait until my OWLs came in, of course."

She nodded, "Of course."

"But she and I have our eye on a few if you know what I mean," I giggled with her as if I was letting her into a big secret. Her eye widened hysterically.

"You simply must tell me some names!" Her hands grasped my wrist gently. It was times like these when I was glad that our tradition called for elbow length gloves.

"Well, I must never tell before an official offer could be made!" She opened her month to try and get me to divulge more of my secrets, when I noticed a nod from Narcissa.

"You must simply excuse me, Lady Avery! It seems it is time to begin the ritual of Welcoming the Sun," I curtseyed and made a bee line to the altar where Narcissa and Minister Fudge's mother was waiting.

Narcissa had done an excellent job on the altar. The three candles were beautiful, Ancient Runes of protection, prosperity, and ambition were etched on the outside. I knew Cissy had done it herself, many send their Yule candles off for the rune work to be done for such ceremonies, but Auntie had always preferred to do it herself. The three candles were different colors: green, red, and white. Cissy had always explained to me that is where the original Christmas time colors come from. The green for prosperity and health, the red for joy and family, and in between and traditionally the tallest candle in the middle, the white, which stood for peace and power. My own dress this evening was green. The color being traditional for upper class members in our society. The color showing the alliance to my house and family. Beautiful evergreen, pinecones, and holly decorated the altar and around the candles.

"Are you prepared?" Cissa asked, her grey eyes stone. She was always so serious about rituals and ceremonies, especially ones like Yule that only happened annually. I nodded, assuming she had already prepped Fudge's mother.

"Perfect, let us begin," as she turned with such grace and carried herself to the center of the room I could not help but watch her in envy. Such grace and decorum, it seemed as if she glided rather than walked. She stationed herself behind the alter.

"Firstly, welcome everyone to the Malfoy Manner. My husband, family, and I are overjoyed to be able to host many dear friends and allies. We are so thrilled to see so many invested in the traditional proceedings of Yule time celebration. In a few short moments, the lights will be turned out by our staff of house elves and the only source of light will by the Yule log," as if on cue, and I am sure that it was, the lights went off with a soft pop. A few startled gasps filled the air.

"Now joining me in lighting the Three Candles will be my own ward, Cassiopeia Black and Novella Fudge," scattered applause filled the room, but mostly a little shock.

"Black? Did she say Black?"

"Are you sure you heard right, boy? She's been raised with them."

"I thought she was a Malfoy!"

I raised my head and continued. I came to Narcissa's right while Novella Fudge approached the left. Narcissa would the center of the Trinity Goddess, being in between the beginning and final stages of life. She would light the final white candle, but I would light the first candle, the green candle.

"May the sun allow us to welcome in prosperity and health into our blood and our line. Blessed be," I willed my magic to light the candle. Gasps filled the air as it lit, wandlessly and silently. I could practically feel Auntie's approval like a weight on my chest.

Novella stepped forward, "May the sun shine joy into our magic and caress our family's blood," she used her wand to light her candle.

Narcissa joined us, her whole body seemed to glow like the moon, "May the sun bring not only peace but power. May the new season welcome blessings and opportunities and a revolution of power. May the sun welcome the continuation of traditions!" Her candle lit using the fire from the other two. She then sent out the fire to the candles on the wall. The guests jumped in surprise, and I suppressed a smirk. I had caught her practicing that one more than once.

"Let the festivities continue!" A wild cheer came from the crowd and I knew that they could feel it too, the way magic seemed to flow through their veins like liquid gold.

Narcissa caught me later. "That little trick you did was impressive. You performed well," her approval still brought a warmth to my chest.

I tilted my head and shrugged, "Just a little thing that I've been working on." She giggled, "I see Black minds still think alike." Here was my chance.

"What was he like? Sirius?" I bit my lip.

"Sirius. He was the best of us," I furrowed my brows, "and the worst." My eyes widened. "He can try and hide it all he wants but there was a reason Grandfather favored him. He had to Black traits in spades. Ruthless, ambitious, protective, vindictive, powerful. One time, Auntie Wallburga punished Regulus and somehow a poison ended up in everything she drank and every lotion she used. She didn't die, oh no. Her skin broke out in painful hives for weeks. He once pushed Bella down the stairs after she insulted our sis-Andromeda. I can still remember how cold his eyes were," Her eyes meet mine. The Black grey eyes stared back at me. The same as mine. The same as Draco's.

"Don't let his muggle loving fool you. He is a Black. Powerful and dangerous as the rest of us," her lips twisted in a cruel smile. "He would've been the perfect Lord Black. His rebellion only proves that. Blacks bow to no one," and with that she swanned off.

I then thought of her bare arm. The only person in the inner circle that did not have the Dark Mark. My respect for her grew. I always assumed that she had accepted her place as a society wife and that Voldemort did too, but we were both fooled, the Dark Lord and I. Perfect, beautiful Narcissa could have been just as powerful a weapon and warrior as her sister, but instead she chose to rule her own life from the background. Blacks bow to no one.


End file.
